Twist
by aMelodyExists
Summary: Things are not what they seem. Spencer is missing, Derek is in the hospital and the team is left with one clue. Is there enough time to save the young genius? Slash
1. Chapter 1

I hope ya'll enjoy this fic! wrote it around midnight just felt like the fic to write so plz tell me what you all think!

* * *

When he was dancing the slow rock of his hip drew the women to him. He danced with them, touching them and whispering things to them. They flirted shamelessly and he flirted back.

Spencer's shoulders slumped. Sitting five tables away from the dance floor he watched his partner. Derek loved to dance and he let Derek go dance while he waited patiently. Spencer sipped his drink as Derek's hands made their way down the blond girls waist. When he kissed her neck Spencer had to get up. He walked outside to get some air. He hated seeing Derek all over those women. He knew Derek would always come home with him but this feeling of rejection stayed with him.

Spencer went out back it was usually quieter back there. Once outside he leaned against the brink wall and took a few even breaths. Suddenly the door he just came out of opened. He hoped it was Derek. It wasn't. It was a tall man about six three with short blond hair. He nodded at Spencer then lit up a cigarette. Spencer thought about going back inside and then he noticed the man was facing towards him. He held out the pack of cigarettes to Spencer. Spencer hesitated for a moment then took one of the cancer sticks. Spencer placed the cigarette to his lips then the blond held out a lighter for him. He leaned in then carefully lit the end and then took a long drag.

"Thanks," Spencer said. "I needed this," the man nods.

"It looked like you did," he said leaning on the same wall next to the genius. "Ben," the blond said sticking out his hand.

"Spencer," he said taking the offered hand. Ben smiled at him, and Spencer shyly smiled back.

"So, uh," Ben started. "Come here often?" Spencer raised an eyebrow then Ben laughed at himself. "Yeah corny I know, but well… do you?" Ben nervously took a drag.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled. "You?"

"Nah," Ben said tapping the ash of his cigarette. "First time."

"Hum, do you like it?" The profiler asked.

"I like it a lot more back here," he said. Spencer turned his head to Ben and saw him smiling at him then giving him a once over. Spencer blushed and bit his lip. The two smoked in silence for a while until the cigarettes burned out. Ben stubbed his out on the wall then dropped it to the ground. Spencer took another breath of smoke then let it fall from his fingers to the ground. He puts it out with the ball of his foot. Spencer ran a hand over his head before looking up at Ben.

"So," Spencer began but soon realized he had nothing to say.

"Do you want to dance?" Ben asked quickly, mashing his words together. Spencer had to bite his tongue from blurting out _yes._ Then he thought about it. If Derek could dance with anyone why couldn't he?

"I'm guessing that's a no," Ben said after the pause. "Sorry that was probable out of line."

"No," Spencer said looking up at Ben. "I would love to dance," Spencer said. Ben grinned wide and took Spencer's hand and pulled him back into the club.

When they made it to the dance floor Spencer looked around for Derek. He didn't see him anywhere so he took his chance. The music wasn't very fast and when Ben placed his hand on Spencer's hip the younger man let his hands find his new friends shoulder blades. Ben pressed against Spencer and moved him with the music.

They danced for a few songs and Spencer did not see a glimpse of Derek. The couple broke apart when a fast song started.

"Would you like a drink?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Ben said as they walked off the dance floor. They both ordered beers then took them to a private table.

"So," Ben said with a smirk. "Can I have your number?" Spencer paused for a moment. He didn't want Derek to answer his phone and find Ben asking for him.

"Why don't you give me yours?" Spencer asked. Ben gave a small laugh.

"That means you won't call," he said shaking his head.

"Well I might," Spencer said honestly. Ben gave him a look and Spencer sighed. "Just tell me your number and I promise to try and call you."

"Okay," Ben agreed. "Do you have pen?"

"No, just tell me it, I'll remember it," Ben raised an eyebrow. "I have an eidetic memory," Spencer explains.

"Okay," Ben grins and gives Spencer his number.

"Got it," Spencer smiles.

The two talk for a while, joking and laughing with each other. Ben stands up suddenly and moves his seat closer to Spencer so they are sitting side by side. Their knees touch then Ben gives him a slight nudge with his shoulder. Spencer blushes fiercely and looks down bashfully. Ben picks up his chin and when Spencer thinks he is about to kiss him he pushes back a stay lock of hair.

"You are too cute," Ben says keeping his hand on Spencer face. Spencer doesn't pull away he lets Ben keep his hand there. Ben slowly moves his hand down Spencer's arm and stops at his hand and squeezes it then places his hand on Spencer's thigh. Ben's hand stays there until another hand falls onto Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer turns and Derek is standing there looking very angry. Ben quickly removes his hand when Derek shoots him a death glare.

"Derek?" Spencer says with caution. Derek removes his hand and tries to step in front of Ben.

"We're leaving," Derek said glaring at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer said outraged. "No, I'm having a good time."

"We're leaving," Derek says grabbing Spencer arm tightly.

"Derek let up," Spencer says, placing his hand over Derek's. "That hurts."

Derek doesn't say anything he just pulls Spencer up from his seat. Spencer looks back to Ben who is clearly confused and afraid.

"Ben I'm so sorry," Spencer tries to explain but Derek pulls him towards the door.

Something is wrong. Spencer knows it. Derek is way to angry, he has never acted like this before. Derek doesn't speak he just heads to the car. He opens the car door for Spencer then quickly walks around to his side and gets in. Spencer slowly steps into the car then sets himself in the seat. Derek is already pulling out when Spencer clicks his seatbelt into place.

The drive is silent. Spencer wants to yell and scream at Derek, but just by looking at him he can see this fight needs to take place at home. Spencer cast quick glances over at Derek but doesn't let his eyes linger because Derek looks angry. Derek lets out a growl of frustration and flicks his eyes over to Spencer and catches him looking at him.

"What," Derek says lowly. Spencer just looks away.

"Nothing," Spencer replies.

"Damn it Spencer!" Derek nearly shouts. Spencer watches as his lovers knuckles whiten as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Spencer bits his lip and wrings his hands in his lap. Spencer wisely keeps his mouth shut. Spencer just listens to Derek's breathing for the rest of the drive.

Once they had gotten home Spencer lets himself out of the car but doesn't wait for Derek as goes to the front door and unlocks it. Spencer leaves it open and sets the key on the nearest table. Spencer walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water.

Derek enters the apartment, and closes the door forcefully. He hardly takes two steps into the room when he starts yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Derek shouts. Spencer sets down his drink and stares at Derek in disbelief.

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking?" Spencer throws at him.

"He was all over you!" Derek growls out.

"So!" Spencer says raising his hands into the air.

"Your just going to let any guy who flirts with you feel you up?" Derek asks stepping further into the room.

"He wasn't feeling me up," Spencer says gripping the kitchen counter. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Bothering me? You think this is bothering me?" Derek asks. "You frustrate the fuck out of me Spencer. You can't just go out flirting with anyone!"

"Why the fuck not? You do it all the time!" Spencer reputed. "All those girls you dance with, you flirt with all of them!"

"It's just dancing!" Derek barks. "It's nothing serious and they know that too."

"That all it was for me to, it was just dancing!" Spencer said.

"You danced with him! God what else did you do?" Derek roared. "Did you fuck him in the ally?"

"No!" Spencer yelled. "But I can't say the same for you. I didn't see you for a half an hour, who knows where you could have been!" Spencer nearly screams.

"I was at the bar!"

"Sure," Spencer snorted. "Why are you so angry about this?"

"You're _my_ boyfriend!" Derek yells. "You aren't supposed to go flirting with other guys!"

Spencer stood there dumb struck for a moment.

"I'm not allowed to flirt but you can go round up six girls and hump them on the dance floor? What kind of logic is that?"

"You know I won't take any of them home! They're girls for Christ's sake." Derek cracks his knuckles.

"I have never attacked you for flirting with a girl, but the one time I flirt with a guy you freak out!"

"Because it's a guy!" Derek hollers. "You can hardly protect yourself at work how can I protect you if I have my back turned?"

"You don't have to protect me!"

"What do you think would have happened if you had gone home with that guy?"

"I never would have gone home with him! It was just flirting!" Spencer's throat hurts from yelling.

"You would have gone if I wasn't there!"

"I only would have gone if we weren't together!"

"Yeah right," Derek sneers. "You were just about ready to get down on your knees."

"You know what would have happened if I had gone home with him?" Spencer said taking steps towards Derek. "He would have fucked me, and I would have let him." The two men stared each other down. "And you know what I should have gone with him. At least there I would be getting fucked and not treated like shit!"

Derek's eyes flared.

"That's it, we're done!" Derek growls.

"Good," Spencer says crossing his arms over his chest. "I've had enough of your bullshit." Spencer said as he walked towards Derek. I grabbed the keys off the table and shoot Derek a glare then opened the door. "I'll get my things later," He said then slammed the door shut.

The picture frames rattle when the door slams. Derek is shaking in rage. He suddenly throws a punch into the wall, breaking through the dry wall. He leaves his hand there for a moment then pulls it out along with dust.

Spencer walks swiftly to his car, he gets in and pulls away from the apartment as fast as he can. Once he is a few miles away he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number he know by heart. He waits for the person on the other end to answer and when they do Spencer gives a small sad smile.

"Ben?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know…. I take forever to update, and yes this will be a series. Umm plot is coming along but I have no idea how it will end sooo it's gonna take a while. But in better news ENJOY!

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Derek Morgan woke up laying on the carpet in the living room. The soft fabric tickled his nose and made him want to sneeze. He was groggy, feeling like he had been drinking last night. He carefully stood using the couch to sturdy himself. He rubbed his a hand over his face trying to wake up. Derek stumbled into the kitchen and prepared coffee like he did every morning. The moment the smell of the coffee hit him he remembered the events of last night. He let the coffee beans spill on the floor and tried to run into the bedroom, he staggered and dragged himself into the other room. Spencer wasn't there. Derek cursed.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Spencer. He didn't answer. He called again and again but all he got was the answering machine.

Derek was confused. He had never yelled at Spencer like that before. He couldn't even remember why he was so angry. He was never that mad. Derek tried hard to recall all of what happened last night.

He remembered going out and dancing, and then coming home and just being furious at Spencer. What had he done? Why was he so mad? Derek felt sick. He fell to his knees and held his stomach. He was so dizzy.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Derek Morgan woke up lying on the carpet in the bedroom. There was vomit next to him and he gagged when he saw it. He felt awful, he slowly crawled on his hands and knees to the bathroom, there he was sick once more. He needed help.

He called Spencer. Spencer didn't answer. Derek wanted to cry; his head felt like it would explode at any moment. Derek left a message.

"Spence, call me please. Where are you?" Derek trailed off; he couldn't remember what had happened last night. That scared him. Derek hung up then dialed Hotch. The profiler answered on the second ring.

"Hotchner," Aaron said.

"Hotch," Derek said weakly. "I need help."

"Derek where are you," Hotch said anxiously.

"Home," Derek said letting his word falter.

"Derek what wrong?" Hotch asked sounding slightly panicked.

"I don't know," Derek said. He could hear Aaron talking to him on the other end of the phone but could not make out any words. He couldn't even hear himself think. It was only pain in his stomach and head that he could feel.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Derek Morgan woke up on clean linen sheets. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the bright white light flooding the room.

"Oh thank God," a voice to his right said. Derek glanced and saw Penelope sitting next to him. Her eyes were red from crying and her mascara was nearly gone.

"You are not allowed to scare me like that! Do you hear me mister!" She scolded. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Awful," Derek rasps out. "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned," Penelope whispered.

"What!" Derek yelped and tried to sit up. Penelope put a hand on Derek's chest and pushed him back down.

"They aren't sure what kind of poison it was but I think it was a strain of PCP," she tells him.

"How, how long have I been out?" Derek asks.

"A day, maybe," the computer tech says. "Hotch said you called him."

"I did?" Derek said confused. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah he found you on the floor of your apartment," Penelope said quietly. The pair stayed silent for a moment both in thought. Derek looked around the room then creased his eyebrows together.

"Where's Spencer?" he asks.

"I don't know," Penelope says. "I tried to call his cell but he wouldn't answer." Penelope then tilted her head at Derek. "Why wasn't he home with you?"

Derek looked down at his hands and bit his lip. He couldn't remember most of last night.

"I think we were fighting," Derek said slowly. "I just remember being so angry."

"There was a hole punched in your wall," Penelope sates softly. Derek's head jerks up.

"What!" he says then looks back to his hands. His right hand was red and bruising. "I don't remember punching the wall," Derek whispered to himself.

"Well what do you remember?" Penelope asked hopefully.

"I remember going out to a club with Spencer and, and," Derek pauses. "I don't remember much of what happened there. I remember getting home and Spencer was mad at me and I was furious with him."

"What did he do that made you so mad?" Penelope asked

"I don't know," Derek put his hands over his face and mumbled. "I just don't know."

.o.o.o.o.o

Aaron Hotchner walked down the hallway of the hospital with his hand twitching on his phone. He had called Reid over twenty times and he had not answered. He made a sharp turn into the room where Derek was recovering.

Penelope and Derek both turned to greet the senor agent.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked Derek.

"Okay, have you talked to Spencer?" Derek asked. Hotch stood at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms.

"I've called him many times but he wont answer," Hotch said.

"Oh," Derek said softly. He curled his hand into a fist then banged hard down on the bed making Penelope and Aaron jump. "Fuck!" he shouted.

"Honey don't worry he will call," Penelope said as Hotch nodded.

"I need to know what I did to him. What could I have done that made him so mad he wouldn't even pick up the phone fore Hotch or you?" His fist unraveled and shaky fingers made their way over his face. "I need to know that he's okay," he whispered out. "I need to know that the only thing I hit was the wall," he choked out.

"No, no, no, no, don't you even start to think you hit Spencer!" Penelope shook a finger at him. "I know you too well, you would never do that!"

"I was drugged baby girl, who knows what I could have done," Derek said solemnly.

"No I won't believe it! Even if you were drugged you love Spencer too much to…" she trailed off then looked at Hotch. "You don't think," she started but left off to let Hotchner finish.

"It's possible," He says not liking that this could be the reason Spencer wasn't answering his phone. "PCP is a powerful drug and with whatever else was mixed with it we can't know for sure what happened until Spencer calls."

"Did you call the others?" Derek asks.

"Yes," Hotch said. "Rossi is running the office with Prentiss. JJ said she will come here soon she was at home but wanted to be here."

Derek nods and looks down at then white bed sheets. He feels sick, not from the drugs but from what he may have done. Penelope takes his hand once more but he doesn't look at her. He can hear Hotch shift his weight and hold in a sigh of frustration.

A shrill ring broke the trio from there silence. Aaron reached for his phone but it wasn't his. Penelope quickly turned around and reached for Derek's pants. She dug her hand into the back pocket and grabbed hold of Derek's phone. She glanced at the front screen and nearly dropped the phone.

"It's Spencer!" she gasped.

Derek snatched the phone from her hand and flipped it open.

"Spencer?" Derek said harshly into the speaker. The voice on the other line was soft, and bone chillingly hollow.

"Derek?"

o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

I was shocked that Chillingly didn't come up with a red squiggly line under it… huh


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's voice cracked as he spoke the foreign name. He pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Yeah…who's this?" Ben asked. Spencer gave a short laugh.

"Um this is Spencer. From the bar earlier." Spencer told him.

"Oh!" Ben said surprised. "I honestly didn't think you were going to call."

"Well…" Spencer said trailing off as he realized he had only called Ben to get back at Derek.

"Your boyfriend kick you out?" Ben asked.

"No," Spencer said sternly. "I actually walked out on him."

"Good on you," Ben said. "So I'm going to guess this is a revenge call, right?" Ben said sighing.

"No, no it's really not!" Spencer tried to convince him. "I just…"

"You know I could do with helping someone fulfill their revenge," Ben said slyly.

"Really?" the young genius said softly his voice curving on the verge of seductive.

"Where are you right now?" Ben questioned.

"In my car," Spencer replied.

"Meet me back at the bar?" Ben said.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few," Spencer said.

"Okay, bye," Ben said.

"Bye," Spencer hung up the phone then put the car in gear and drove towards the bar, where a few hours ago he was happy with Derek.

As he drove closer to the bar he began to second-guess himself. He knew deep down he really did love Derek, and that somewhere in his heart Derek still loved him, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the fury. Spencer bit his lip hard trying to block out the events at his apartment. He just needed to let go for the night, and Ben seemed up to the job. Maybe Ben would be different; maybe he would really love him and not treat him like garbage.

The car headlight flickered against the bar and standing outside was Ben. Spencer smiled to himself happy to see someone wanting to wait for him. He quickly parked then jumped out of the car and over to Ben.

"Hi," Spencer said slightly blushing.

"Hey," Ben said smiling. "Good to see you so soon."

"Yeah you too," Spencer laughed and nodded. Ben reached out and lightly touched Spencer shoulder then let his fingers trace down his arm. Spencer shivered at the touch.

"So do you wanna' get out of here?" Ben said in a husky voice. Spencer nervously licked his lips then nodded shyly. Ben smiled then slid his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

Ben led Spencer over to his car and chivalrously opened the car door for him. Spencer thanked him and sat down in the surprisingly warm car. Ben got in and started the car then flashed Spencer a grand smile and took off.

The couple didn't speak for a while. Spencer found the silence comforting. He enjoyed just being in the company of someone who wasn't Derek. Spencer jumped when a hand landed on his thigh.

"Sorry," Ben said as he retracted his hand.

"It's fine," Spencer said, then took Ben's hand and placed it back on his thigh. Ben squeezed the younger mans leg and Spencer bit his lip.

"It's really hard to drive when you do that," Ben groaned.

"Do what?" Spencer asked honestly.

"Bite your lip," Ben stated. "It's fucking hot."

"Oh," Spencer whispered then sucked the lip back in between his teeth. Ben squeezed harder on Spencer's thigh.

"Stop that," Ben teased. "Good thing I live close by."

"Yeah, very good," Spencer said breathy.

The rest of the car ride was filled with the biting of lips and a hand slinking closer to the inseam of Spencer's pants. The car suddenly slowed and pulled up to a dimly lit driveway.

"Home sweet home," Ben said taking his hand off Spencer and opening his door. Spencer got out as well and followed Ben inside. Spencer had mere moments to look around the house before unfamiliar lips were upon him.

Spencer kissed back eagerly. It was completely different then kissing Derek; it was hot and fast, nothing like Derek had ever done with him. Ben pushed his tongue into Spencer's mouth and he moaned. Spencer's hands made their way around Ben's neck as his new lover's ran up and down his back. Ben's hand lift up the genius's shirt then nudged his fingertips into the waistband of Spencer's pants. Spencer pulled away from the kiss, his lips already starting to bruise and his eyes heavy with lust.

"Bedroom?" He says scarcely above a whisper.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ben said as he grasped Spencer's wrist and nearly dragged him into the bedroom.

Once in the room Ben pushes Spencer down onto the bed then crawls on top of him. He roughly pulled off Spencer shirt and ran his hands over his chest. Spencer bites his lip and holds in a moan.

"You have to stop doing that," Ben laughs and kisses Spencer once again.

Ben moves his hand from Spencer's chest to his shoulders then moves both his hands down Spencer's arms until he has his wrists. Ben moves so quickly Spencer doesn't have time to react. Ben has wrenched Spencer's hands above his head and held them down tightly. Spencer pulls against Ben's tight grip and gives him a perplexed look.

"Ben, "Spencer says nervously.

"Yes," Ben says with an eerie tone to his voice.

"L-let me go." Spencer said as his voice started to shake.

"I don't think so lover," Ben said in a chilling voice then gave a dark chuckle. Ben shifted his legs between Spencer's legs pinning him down.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Spencer gasped, as terror slowly began to fill him. "Why won't you let me go?"

"All in good time lover," Ben said maliciously. Ben swiftly moved both of Spencer's wrists into one hand and held on even tighter. Spencer took his chance to thrash around as much as he could, trying to rid himself of his attacker. Ben growled.

"Enough of that," he hissed. He reached over Spencer and to the nightstand where he picked up something Spencer couldn't see. He brought the object into view of Spencer and the young profiler began to jerk away from Ben even more. Ben placed the covering of the syringe in his mouth and pulled it off revealing the pointed end of a needle.

"No, no, no, no please, don't," Spencer begged. Ben didn't listen, he plunged the needle into Spencer's chest.

"No! Help!" Spencer cried out as the world began to fade. "Please! Derek!" The scream for his lover hovered in the air along with a dark laugh.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

His wrist hurt, they ached and he couldn't understand why. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked many times to adjust to the light. The memories of what had happened earlier rushed back to him. He was still on the bed, his arms were tied up to the headboard in what Spencer could only assume were handcuffs. He pulled on the cuffs, not finding any give he began to panic. His breathing came in short gasps as his heart raced.

"Now, now," said a voice from the doorway. Ben stood there watching Spencer struggle against the restraints.

"Please, please let me go!" Spencer gasped out. Ben slowly walked over to the younger man.

"I can't do that," he said solemnly. Ben stopped at the bedside table and took up another syringe. Spencer's eyes flared wide in fear. "Now do what I say and it will be easier."

"Why," Spencer wheezed out. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my job," Ben said not looking at Spencer.

"W-what?" Spencer asked confused.

"No more questions. It's time for your phone call," Ben said reaching into his pocket and pulled out Spencer's silver cell phone and pressed a few buttons. Spencer creased his brow when had he taken his phone? What did this man want?

"You know how this works. You get one phone call, only one. You can say goodbye but one word about me or where you are," Ben waved the syringe. "Or I overdose you and you never wake up again. Understand?" Spencer nodded. Ben pressed another number then held the phone up to Spencer's ear. On the other end was a voice he thought he never wanted to hear again, but now it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Spencer?" Derek asked harshly. Spencer started to cry.

"Derek?"

* * *

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I suck, I hate myself, I'm very sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi...so here we are once again. Enjoy.

...

* * *

"Spencer Baby where are you?" Derek cried out. Penelope held Derek's hand tightly, while Hotch clenched his jaw.

"Derek…I love you," Spencer said softly. Derek's shoulders sunk. Something was wrong.

"Put it on speaker," Hotch said quickly as he saw the look of fear in Derek's eyes. Derek nodded and pressed the button.

"Baby? What's going on? Where are you?" Derek asked fearing the answer. Hotch was now on his phone calling the BAU.

"I love you Derek." Spencer said again and Penelope started to cry.

"I love you too baby," Derek said forcing himself not to scream.

"T-tell Tobias," Spencer pauses and the three FBI agents held their breaths. "Tell Tobias he was right, and don't tell my mom."

The agents in the hospital room froze. The same thought running through their minds. _Tobias?_ They were then jerked back to reality when a second voice came in over the phone.

"That's enough," it was another male, he sounded angry.

"No, no please it's not enough, it's not enough," Derek winced at the sound of his lover's pleading. "Please let me say goodbye, just let me say goodbye!" Derek could feel tears streaming down his face. Spencer had wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye forever? Derek didn't know, he prayed with all his heart that he would see Spencer again, hear his voice, and kiss him once more.

Silence filled the small white room, only to be broken by Penelope's sobbing.

"We will find him Garcia," Hotch said. "We always do." Penelope wiped her face and reached over to clear Derek's tears away.

Derek couldn't move he was sure his heart was going to explode. He had never been so afraid in his life. Not even when he had seen Spencer being washed down after the anthrax scare. It was his voice. Spencer had never sounded more distraught, more sacred, more…defeated. Derek knew Spencer was strong but after everything he had been through Derek was unsure if his little genius could take anymore before he gave up completely.

"When can I get out of here?" Derek asked suddenly. He was going to save Spencer no matter what.

"Derek you have to stay awhile," Penelope said. "The doctors need to make sure you don't have any more poison in you."

"I want to leave," Derek insisted. "I need to leave."

"Derek," Hotch said sternly. "I know you want to help but if you are still sick you can't help anyone." Derek sighed he knew Hotch was right but he felt more then useless.

"Please Hotch give me something to do," Derek asked.

"I'll find something," Hotch agreed. "I'm going to get the team, Garcia we need you in the office."

The lab tech looked from Hotch to Derek, unsure who needed her more.

"Go baby girl," Derek said. "Go help fine Spencer."

"Right," she said and stood on shaky legs. "I'll need your phone," she said sadly. Derek closed the phone that was loosely held in his hand. He handed it to her and she gave him her own phone. She placed the bedazzled pink phone in Derek's hand. "I'll call you soon okay?"

"Okay," Derek agreed and watched them leave the room. He let himself collapse. He cried and didn't hold back. Tears poured from his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened to him. The only thing that was clear was the anger. The pure fury he felt at Spencer. He tried to tell himself that it was the drugs but he couldn't help but feel some of it was real.

He then remembers one other thing. Spencer face flared up in his mind. He was scared, his eyes were wide and held so much terror. Derek let out a little scream, because he knew he had put it there.

...

* * *

Hotch rushed down the halls of the Hospital, with Penelope trailing behind him. He was furious. Spencer had been taken, again. He hated losing the youngest member of the team. Hotch swore to himself that when the boy came back, because he was sure that they would find him, he would shove a GPS into his arm.

He reached the car in record time and slammed the car door when he got in. Penelope got in to and he could see her shaking hands. Hotch put on the siren and speed off. Penelope gazed out the window and bit the inside of her cheek. Then a hand was suddenly on hers.

"We will find him Penelope," Hotch said not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. He let go of her hand and she put on a brave face.

"I know, I know we will," She smiled but behind it was all her fears. The greatest one being; finding Spencer but not finding him in time. They had had so many close calls and she was sure that their luck was going to run out soon.

They arrived at the BAU and rushed inside. The rest of the team greeted them. Hotch didn't stop for them, he just went to the meeting room, the rest followed. They all sat down and Kevin came in. Hotch nodded to him and he took a seat next to Penelope. Penelope grabbed his hand.

"Spencer's been taken again," JJ said, her voice betraying her. Everyone could see she was close to tears.

"Yes," Hotch said.

"Kevin told us," Prentiss said.

"Do you think his abduction and Morgan's poisoning is related?" Rossi asked.

"It is possible," Hotch said. "I think they are, it would be too much of a coincidence if they weren't." The team nodded.

"How is Derek?" JJ asked. She never got to the hospital and was worried.

"He is doing alright," Hotch said but did not elaborate more. "Kevin would you please play the recording you have?"

"Sure," Kevin said quietly. He used a remote and flick on a screen and played the bit of the conversation he had recorded.

"-you too baby," Derek's voice said.

"T-tell Tobias…Tell Tobias he was right, and don't tell my mom." Spencer said.

"That's enough," the mysterious man said.

"No, no please it's not enough, it's not enough. Please let me say goodbye, just let me say goodbye!"

The recording cut off.

"Tobias?" JJ said first. "What did he mean by tell Tobias?"

"I'm not sure," Hotch admitted.

"It could be a clue," Rossi said. Emily nodded she had the same idea. "He's to smart to not leave us without anything."

"Maybe the person who took him had a relation to Tobias?" Prentiss suggested.

"But," JJ said. "If he did he would have cut off the phone much earlier. The name would have tripped him off that Spence was giving a clue."

"She's right," Hotch said. "What was he right about? What did Tobias say to Reid that was true?"

The team was silent for a moment going over the case they all wanted to forget.

"Garcia I want everything we have on that case," Hotch said. "We need to go over it fast and find out what Reid wanted us to know."

"Right," Penelope said as she got up and pulled Kevin with her.

"Did Derek have any idea who could have taken Spencer?" JJ asked.

"No," Hotch said. "He couldn't remember anything because of the drug. He did say that he and Spencer were having a fight though."

"Over what?" Emily asked.

"He couldn't remember," Hotch said sinking into his seat.

"Could he remember anything?" Rossi asked.

"He said he just remembered being angry," Hotch paused for a moment. "He remembered being mad at Spencer."

"Why," JJ said more to herself.

"It could have been the drug," Hotch tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," JJ said but wasn't convinced.

Penelope came back in with many case files in her arms. She placed them on the table and spread them out to the team.

"Kevin is running the other man's voice and trying to see if he can pick up any of the background noises." She said as she sat down and took a file for herself.

"Good," Hotch said flipping open a folder.

The profilers scanned the case looking for anything that would help them decipher Spencer's clue. JJ's heart broke when she re-read the file. Spencer had been though so much why did all the bad things have to happen to him. There was a picture of Spencer foot in her file, she cringed at the sight and hoped that they would find him without a single bruise. She knew it would be a ___miracle_ if he wasn't hurt, but she felt that they were due for a ___miracle_ or two.

"He calls him a sinner," Emily spoke up.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"In the transcript for the videos," Everybody flinched. "Tobias calls Spencer a sinner and Spencer tells him he's not. Could it be a sin? Could his clue be related to a sin?" Emily asked.

"Maybe," Hotch said. "But what sin?"

"And how would a sin help us find him?" Rossi asked. "We don't know enough to figure out what the sin would mean. We need to know what happened before Spencer was taken."

They all nodded. They couldn't help Spencer until they knew more, and the only person who could tell them answers was sitting alone in a hospital bed.

...

* * *

So here we are again...at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Right so I...um...this is short.

* * *

"Spencer, baby where are you?" Derek cried out. Spencer pressed the phone closer to his ear, pretending it was his lover's hand.

"Derek…I love you," Spencer said and glanced up to Ben to make sure he was allowed to say that. Ben nodded and the syringe didn't move.

"Baby? What's going on? Where are you?" Derek urged Spencer to tell him.

"I love you Derek," Spencer said again. He wants so badly for Derek to say it back, he wants to hear it, before…before whatever is going to happen to him.

"I love you too baby," Derek says back finally. Spencer smiles then he takes a chance.

"T-tell Tobias," Ben grunted behind him. "Tell Tobias he was right, and don't tell my mom."

"That's enough," Ben said and pulled the phone away form Spencer.

"No, no please it's not enough, it's not enough," Spencer begged. He could hear Derek shouting on the other end of the line. "Please let me say goodbye, just let me say goodbye!" Spencer pleaded. Ben snapped the phone shut and tucked it into his back pocket.

"It's time to go," Ben said. Spencer's eyes filtered around the room nervously. "Now you can come quietly or I can drug you again. Which will it be?" Ben asked with a sick smile on his face.

"Quietly," Spencer agrees almost instantly. Ben huffs like he had wanted to prick Spencer with the needle.

"Fine," Ben said and untied Spencer's hands from the headboard of the bed. Spencer tried to move his arms but they had been cut off from blood for so long that he couldn't. Ben swiftly tied the younger mans hands in front if him. He then pulled Spencer off the bed and pushed him in the direction of the door. Spencer stumbled a few times, making Ben groan in frustration each time.

"Come on," Ben hissed. Together they made their way to the front door. Ben placed his hand on the knob. "No funny stuff," Ben warns.

"Right," Spencer says.

Spencer held his breath as they walk to the car. Ben made him get in the drivers seat then mover over to the passenger seat. Spencer placed his hand in his lap and stared out the window making sure to remember everything. Ben started the car and pulled out of the driveway and drove left down the street.

Every turn and every street name was carefully recorded by as they drove. He also calculated the time it took to get from place to place, every bit of information he stored and kept safe. They had been driving fro only and hour when Ben pulled into a very expensive looking house. There was no address Spencer could see. As they approached the house a garage door opened and Ben pulled inside. He waited until the door was shut to get out of the car. He walked around to Spencer side and opened the door and roughly pulled him out.

Before Spencer could act Ben wrapped a blindfold over his eyes then kick him in the back of his leg to get him to move.

"Start walking," Ben said roughly. Spencer took careful steps, not trusting Ben to lead him around obstacles. They walked into a room and Spencer knew they were inside, he could feel the cool air of air conditioning. He also knew they were in a large room because of the echoing their footsteps made on the ground. Ben pushed him when he was taking to long and jabbed him harshly in the back.

"There are stairs now," Ben said gruffly, Spencer can tell he didn't want to tell him about the stair but he was sure that who ever this man was working for had told him not to let him fall down the stairs. Spencer stuck out a foot and searched blindly for the step he found it and gingerly placed his foot on it then placed his other foot on the same step. He did this for every step, and each time earned a groan of frustration from Ben. When they reached to bottom of the stairs Spencer stumbled and Ben laughed.

"You clumsily shit," he said and pulled Spencer to the right. Ben then thrust Spencer down, Spencer gasped and expected to hit the ground but was stopped by a chair. Ben then cut the ties on Spencer hand so suddenly the genius didn't have time to react before the were pulled behind him and tied to the chair. Spencer wiggled his finger and tried to escape the bonds but had not luck.

Ben then grabbed on of his ankles and tried it to the chair leg and did the same to the other. Spencer pulled on them but he was trapped. He then listened as Ben walked away and up the stairs leaving Spencer completely alone.

He began to scream. Hoping someone would hear him. He yelled until he voice was raw. He then stopped and licked at his lip that had become dry. Then he let himself cry. He wanted Derek, he wanted him so bad. He prayed that the team would understand his message and come and fined him like they always did, but he was sure his luck was running out. Spencer went over the direction to this pace in his mind over and over, until he heard the door open and two sets of footstep came down the stairs.

One he was sure was Ben, but the other was lighter. He wanted to ask who it was, he wanted to scream at them but before he could get any words out the second person spoke.

"You still look the same," it was a woman who spoke. He could almost place the voice, but it was like one he had heard in a dream. He could hear he come closer. She then put a hand on his face and he jumped back. She laughed a little and took her hand away.

"Spencer," she said sweetly. "My knight in shining armor." She whispered into his ear. Spencer heard her take a step back and then she took off the blindfold.

All swears and curses Spencer was going to shout out died on his lips. He stopped breathing. He could not believe his eyes for a moment. He blinked and she was still there.

"Lila?"


End file.
